<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[art] More at One with Nature by dairaliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946713">[art] More at One with Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz'>dairaliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for kindofspecificstore's fic, More at One with Nature</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[art] More at One with Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/gifts">kindofspecificstore</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438501">More at One with Nature</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/pseuds/kindofspecificstore">kindofspecificstore</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just two boys falling in love in a canoe at sunset.</p><p>8" x 10" actual size </p><p>Please don’t repost!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg Caite this was fun to make! Thanks for inspiring me with your wonderful fic! </p><p>As always come say hi on <a href="https://schitthappens.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>